Reflection
by acciobeatles
Summary: George Weasley visits Hogwarts to watch his son's first quidditch game. On his way to Gryffindor common room to celebrate with the team, he takes an unsuspecting turn. Oneshot.


_So I was on Tumblr reading some HP headcanons when I read one about the twins that made me cry (not that this didn't already happen) and I suddenly got inspired to write this. Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

><p>The corridors of Hogwarts looked as familiar as George Weasley's days as a student here. The newly rebuilt school almost resembled its former structure before the second wizarding war took place. George was on his way to the Gryffindor common room to congratulate his son. Just like him, Fred Weasley II was a beater for Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Not only were they celebrating Fred's first quidditch game, they were also celebrating his first win.<p>

It was very impressive that Hogwarts has been rebuilt almost exactly like it was. George couldn't help but reminisce the days he was a student here: exploring the castle as vividly as he could help, discovering secret passageways and shortcuts, pulling pranks on unsuspecting Slytherins, even teaming up with Peeves, the school poltergeist, in planning the best practical jokes to do on Filch, the caretaker.

But George wasn't alone in doing all of those things. Not one single moment was spent in this school that he was by himself. There was always someone with him no matter what kind of mischief, prank or even school work he was doing. Always...

There was a sudden pang in the redhead's gut. He couldn't help but feel pain in remembering the fun times he had as a student here-because nothing beats that one equally painful memory. He brushed the place where his left ear should've been. Years ago, he had a twin. But choosing to fight in a battle for the future of wizard-kind comes with consequences. George didn't regret fighting against that war, but he did feel a twinge of guilt for being the one who survived. He felt that it wasn't fair. That he should've at least died with his brother. Or he could've done something to save his life. But the past is past. There are no more Weasley twins. There is only George Weasley and his late twin, Fred.

George felt his eyes water. The battle of Hogwarts had been long ago but it still seemed like it just happened yesterday. The wizarding world had at last achieved peace after the battle but nothing will ever fill the hole that it left in his heart. George stopped walking. He had now reached the place of the entrance of Gryffindor common room. But to his surprise, there was no portrait. Instead, a regular classroom door was there in the place where a hidden portrait hole should've been. This is definitely not the common room entrance, George thought. But where was it? Hogwarts hadn't been rebuilt exactly the way it was at all like he had thought.

Just when George was about to walk the way he had come, he had thought of something. Maybe this door is still the entrance to Gryffindor common room. The portrait of the Fat Lady must've been destroyed during the war and a door was put in its place instead. Curiosity getting the better of him, he entered.

It was not the Gryffindor common room. Just like what the entrance door implied, it was a mere plain old classroom. George was almost ready to leave when he noticed something standing in front of the deserted room. It appeared to be an old yet majestic mirror. It looked very out of place in that dingy classroom. He walked closer to the mirror. There was something inscribed around it: words were etched above the extravagant gold framing the long, delicate glass. He drew closer to read them-though the words were not of those he could understand. He was now directly in front of the tall mirror.

George only caught a glimpse of his reflection when a sudden wave of noise bellowed outside. He hurriedly checked to see where it was coming from. He beamed when he saw that it was almost the whole of Gryffindor house carrying their quidditch team into what seemed to be the actual Gryffindor common room-just next to the room where he came from.

"Dad! Over here!" Fred shouted over the loud chanting of the Gryffindor students.

George turned and saw his son being bounced on top of the sea of red and gold. He followed and joined with the chanting as he entered the common room with the rest of the Gryffindors. In the hours to come after celebrating with his son, George would've forgotten all about that strange mirror. Years later, he would only remember that he once got lost finding the Gryffindor common room while visiting his son. He wouldn't realize that the glimpse of reflection he once caught that night had two ears.


End file.
